Silrire
Demonym: Silririan Along the Knile Peninsula, which serves and the geographic marker between the Teal Ocean and the Twin Sea, is a nation made-up mostly of Half-Elves and Halflings called Silrire, created in the 4th Century. Driven from their homes as outcasts and by war, the original settlers found the peninsula and created a haven for outcasts. The inhabitants (40% Half-Elves, 45% Halflings, 15% Other) call it the Government of Silrire as they wanted to avoid a monarchy. The Citadel of Silrire is Oran Aethel, the first large city built by the settlers found in the western Calaf Mountains, while the presently largest city in the nation is Wasdel, nestled on the southern edge of Farain Forest and along the southern coast of the peninsula. The Government is run by a proportional council of racial citizen population of Silrire, according to a census taken every 6 years. The Grand Council, as it's called consists of 10 members that are released every 6 years and replaced by another 10. The Grand Council members must have served prior tenures of Lordships and their names are submitted via the past living Lords of all the towns of Silrire. The Lords (governmental official of each township) are ratified by the people within the town or city and serve a tenure of 8 years, without reinstatement. When the Halflings and Half-Elves arrived to the peninsula they found a breed of horses roaming the Calaf Mountains. These Calaf Horses are known by their patches of white coat with black or dark spots, sometimes covering their entire bodies. Because of the boulders and rocky protrusions within the mountains, drop-offs or cliffs are often hard to see a ways off, and these horses have proven sure-footed and powerful as they navigate the hills and forests around the Calaf Mountains. They quickly became a large part of society in Silrire, used for labor and by herders of sheep and goats. Today, Calaf horses are highly sought after for their obedience and quick reflexes that make them valuable in battle, used particularly by the powerful cavalry of the Ciyobet Empire. Having so isolated themselves, the community grew to become a thriving nation. Until recent centuries, Silrire remained largely untouched by the main comings and goings of the continent of Merethyl. As sea travel and trade has increased since the 5th Century due to Felcaryn and Sivaria's increase in naval power and hull designs. Wasdel serves as a hub for travel and trade to and from the south seas. Trade routes have been established through the Yagheni as well to and from Imradel, Namhil, and Hao Taesi. History: Imradel's involvment in the Beluir War in the mid 4th Century was the driving force behind the exodus of the Half-Elves in Imradel towards the Knile Peninsula. The Imradhen as segregated units within the military and the leaders with the battle often relied on Half-Elven units to be on the front lines, to clean up battlefields, to prepare meals etc. In the years that followed, the Half-Elf veterans of the Beluir War decided to put and end to the racism. The Halflings came from Leira, refugees from a devastating war there and seeking asylum. Upon reaching Wasdel, they were warmly greeted and found what they sought. '''Festival of Poppies: '''a Silririan festival celebrating peace, the purpose of the nation’s creation, and the blooming of poppies (early spring) held on the day, night and next day of the first last moon in Beregond. It is celebrated by the making of bouquets, crowns, and other accessories from the blooming poppies. The greatest celebrations are held up in the mountains and many travel to visit the mountain towns, which celebrate with an exhibition of Calaf horses and their riders.